As the highways become more crowded, especially during rush hours, the potential for multi-car accidents increases. Most of this can be attributed to drivers in vehicles not being able to adequately assess how fast the vehicles in front of them are braking. Braking warning devices have been described in the art that provide this capability by a variety of different mechanisms. The inventors"" U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,219 (hereinafter the xe2x80x9c""219 patentxe2x80x9d), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, is directed to a self-contained, severe braking warning system for vehicles that continuously measures a vehicle""s rate of motion and, upon braking, affects the brake light circuit proportionately to the severity of deceleration, thereby allowing drivers of vehicles traveling directly behind more time to adjust their speed and/or steering to avoid a rear-end collision with the decelerating vehicle.
The present invention is directed, in part, to a vehicular warning system that transmits information concerning the vehicle""s rate of deceleration and magnetic orientation to surrounding vehicles carrying the inventive warning system, regardless of whether the surrounding the vehicles are traveling directly behind the decelerating vehicle or in a location where the decelerating vehicle is not within the immediate view of the driver of the surrounding vehicle. This information is transmitted via radio frequency signals to other vehicles containing the inventive warning system, which also includes a transceiver and microprocessor configured to read such signals. An auditory or visual alert device is activated by the microprocessor of the warning system contained in the vehicle receiving the signals to warn the driver therein of the severe braking condition ahead.
The present invention may also be configured to receive signals from remote transmitters, such as transmitter beacons, installed at or near construction zones, school zones, accident zones, and the like, to warn drivers of surrounding vehicles carrying the inventive warning system of a potentially hazardous situation ahead. Such alert transmitters could similarly be installed on non-motorized vehicles, such as bicycles and child ride-on toys, for example. The transmitted signals would correspond to the presence of the remote transmitter. In addition, the signals could also correspond to the type of hazardous situation (e.g. construction zone or bicycle). The signals would trigger the inventive system""s microprocessor to activate a visual or auditory alert device within the surrounding vehicle containing the inventive system such that the alert device conveys particular visual displays (e.g. flashing lights) or auditory tones corresponding the presence of the emergency of non-moving vehicle and/or to a particular emergency or potentially hazardous situation.